


Above the Clouds

by flightoftheseraph



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angel Dean Winchester, Angel Mating, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Fledglings, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Smut, Omega Castiel, Original Character(s), Sick Castiel, Worried Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-05-27 18:56:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15031127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightoftheseraph/pseuds/flightoftheseraph
Summary: With Heaven's numbers diminishing, angels engage in mating to increase their numbers. For some, it's their first time. Castiel, an Omega angel, is rather nervous about this. After all, there is a lot riding on this.





	Above the Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first square for SPN ABO Bingo _Heaven Needs More Angels_ , thank you to **Fwpoper** and **Solus** for beta help! I hope you enjoy it! ♥

It had been suspiciously quiet over angel radio when all angels were called to a secluded spot in Heaven. Castiel arrives at the lake, and then his brother Michael. They’re being slaughtered by the thousands, demon wars, raids on earth, many angels were lost, and almost no new angels born. It made for a slow and inescapable decline.

Their numbers are dwindling and Castiel knows that the situation is dire and that his sacrifice is needed, but he's still incredibly concerned that he'll mess up somehow.

Castiel was an Omega, and he knew that from the moment of his creation. All of the angels were divided up into garrisons, smaller families, and although Castiel wasn’t particularly close with any of his siblings he still knows them, and all the angels outside of his garrison are unfamiliar to him.

Castiel knew angels hadn’t mated in a quite a long time, it was only every century or so they got the chance and it would give them a chance to replenish their numbers and take a much-needed break from the conflict of Heaven and Earth.

Alphas would build impressive nests to attract mates and Castiel was supposed to pick one, live together for the rest of their immortal lives and create new angels for the sake of their kind. The pressure of mating and producing offspring was immeasurable and he's frightened he'll screw up.

Castiel glances upwards at the nests constructed of various materials, all the angels' names swirl in his head. Some of the Alphas he knows and other he’s not familiar with.

Castiel soars above the clouds of Heaven, staying out of everyone's way. The tallest and highest columns are less populated with nests. Many angels decide to build their new homes closer to the cacophony below. It's easier to claim a mate and get noticed by staying amongst the crowds, but some Alphas are reserved and prefer to stay out of the way.

It's there above the clouds, nearing the crests of Heaven’s forests that Castiel spots _him_.

His grace is a deep emerald to match his eyes. He's dusted with freckles and the prettiest lips that curve in a slight grin when their eyes meet.

Castiel can tell by the large primary feathers that his potential mate’s wings are a blend of a dusty brown and white, with speckles that absolutely cover the top of each wing. Castiel is so distracted admiring that he forgets to introduce himself. He knows that vanity is the point of their meetings but Castiel cannot help himself.

Castiel lands on the edge of the nest, which is constructed of dark branches, and the Alpha's own speckled feathers are woven beautifully to create a frame that encircles them both comfortably.

Dean stretches his wings and Castiel admires the myriad of colours in awe. He bows his own wings in submission on instinct, lowering himself until he's laid out amongst the bottom of the nest. Even with his head bowed he never averts his eyes from the Alpha.

The Alpha waits patiently for a reaction, but Castiel is overcome with a sense of comfort, from the Alpha’s beautiful eyes to his soft glow. Castiel knows he has made his choice.

Castiel nuzzles himself underneath the Alpha's chin and soon he's being embraced by wings and arms. Castiel reaches out with his Grace, his eyes glowing brightly and the Alpha does the same.

“Dean”, the Alpha says spreading his wings outwards,

“Castiel” _,_ he says in response.

Dean moves his wings, gesturing for Castiel to land in the nest, the nest is soft with Dean’s feathers and woven beautifully with branches.

He settles comfortably into the nest and Dean's wing is draped over him softly. Finally, Castiel a sense of calmness and serenity.

 

* * *

 

Castiel’s Heat arrives shortly after Dean mates him. Castiel inhales Dean’s scent after they’re done already feeling the egg inside him. Castiel cradles his stomach, giving Dean a kiss and nestling in his soft wings.

The months pass and Castiel’s stomach grows in size with each passing day.

One day, he wakes up in pain. Everything is painful, like each individual muscle in his abdomen is being lit aflame. His wings are sensitive as well, even the slightest touch is enough to have him screaming.

Castiel whines as Dean places a hand on his shoulder.

But this pain is different somehow, his Grace actually _aches_. Castiel stares at his swollen stomach, caressing the bump. He’s been having contractions for hours now, and he is getting worried.

The fear overwhelms him and he knows he's shivering and shaking from the intense pain.

The waves of agony lessen slightly but it is enough for the angel to be able to rest. Dean stands above him, watching him as he sleeps. Castiel can feel Dean’s wings wrap around his aching form.

“It’ll be okay, you’re doing great,” Dean’s soft voice says above him, Castiel runs his hands through Dean’s soft feathers, cradling his mate’s wing as another contraction roars through him. Dean softly kisses his forehead, hushing him and rubbing his back right between the base of the Omega’s wings.

Castiel curls in on himself and folds his wings over his body. He’s exhausted down to his core and he's still wet, hot and uncomfortable. The pain returns full force. He just wants this to be over, he just wants it all to be okay. He just wants their eggs to be okay and safe.

Castiel shudders again under Dean's protective wings. Shuddering as the contractions rack his frame more Dean curled his arm around his mate's back and held his other hand tightly as Castiel squashes his hand.

Through the pain, Castiel senses Dean’s pride in him, and very soon there were three eggs in the middle of the nest. One of them was speckled like Dean's wings. One was bright blue. The third was almost entirely bright green.

Castiel let out a breath of relief and his exhausted body relaxed until his eyes fluttered. Even in his weakened state, he wrapped a weary wing around the cluster of eggs.

Dean leaned over and kissed his mate's sweaty forehead. Castiel leaned into it as Dean surrounded them both with his own wings as well.

“You did great,” Dean says with a smile on his face. There are tears streaming down his face, Castiel notices, as they cradle the eggs close to him.

Castiel admires the eggs and as he holds one close to him. Dean places the other two eggs in Castiel's arms. The worst part is over at least and now they must keep them warm until they hatch.

Castiel feels tears slip past his cheeks as he caresses the smooth surface of the eggs. His and Dean's eggs, containing brand new angels. It seems to be good to be real.

Castiel can even see the glow of Grace from the surface. The tiny angels will grow for several weeks before hatching. Castiel can’t wait until he can see his and Dean’s fledglings.

They lay in the nest, in a tight embrace, they hands in one another and their wings on top one another, enjoying being together and finally finding peace.


End file.
